


You Are An Amazing Man:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fate & Destiny: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Engagement, Established Relationship, Gardens, Gazebos, Gen, General, Honeymoon, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Modeling, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Wedding Details, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with the results of planning their wedding, Will the blond love it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with the results of planning their wedding, Will the blond love it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with compliments!!!*

 

Danny "Danno" Williams was following his boyfriend, who was holding on to his hand, the blond had his eyes closed at the model's request, "Baby, Are we almost there yet ?", Steve smiled, & said, "We are almost there, Danno, I am sorry, I just wanted to keep this a surprise, Cause it's important to me, & I know it will become important to you", as he continued to lead his fiancé to their destined spot. The Wedding Details are finished, & he just wants to get Danny's seal of approval on them.

 

When they finally reached their destination, Steve got him settled, & said, "Ok, Danny, Open your eyes", The Blond Bakery Owner was amazed to see all of the color schemes, & details, that he worked hard to pick out, was all laid & hung up in an organizing way, He was speechless for a second, & said, "Did you do this, Babe ?", he looked over at his lover, who had a pleased smile on his face, & knew that he did good, cause if it meant his lover is happy, then he is happy.

 

The Handsome Man nodded, & said, "Yes, I did, I know I haven't been around much with working, & all of the time I have to devote to premieres, & shows, But you **_are_** the most important thing in my life, So, I wanted to show you that I want to continue in this relationship, I can't wait to be your husband for life", Danny swallowed  & choked back the emotion, that was threatening to come up, & he said softly, "I love you", "Love you too, Babe", & they shared a passionate kiss, & they went further in, & checked everything out that had been arranged for their ceremony.

 

"Oh my god, You have everything to represent our hometowns & state," he breathed out, as he took everything in, & then he saw that his lover had thoughtfully had added a few mementos of Rachel, "I don't want you to ever forget her, or the kids, It's because of her love, & spirit through you guys, I am getting the best part", Steve said, as he was getting a little teary-eyed. "God, You are the most sweetest man", & they kissed under the gazebo, where they were planning on getting married in, The Brunette Model said with a sigh of content, as he looked at the love of his life with full of love.

 

"Can you believe it that we are gonna married in a few weeks ?", Steve was just giddy with love, & romance. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, & they had leaned their foreheads against each other, "Yep, I am marrying an hot & amazing man, I think I reached the point of happiness, This is it for me", & Steve said with conviction, "This is it for me too", & Danny said with a smile, "You are an amazing man", as they made out, "I will show amazing, when we are on our honeymoon", Steve said with a playful growl, & they made out some more, & then went to check inside to see that everything is all set up for the reception, & the rooms were set for their guests, them, & the wedding party.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
